cursed ruby apple
by yaoi yuri neko
Summary: CHAPTER 4 is up. rating change to M. i do not own anything but the plot. Marshall lee eats a ruby apple said to be cursed but hes already dead whats the worst that could happen? well on his way to prince gumballs palace he begins to feel a weird thump thump inside his chest. whats to become of poor marshal lee? (WARNING HARD YAOI Male/Male DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)
1. Ch1 how it happend

Flying in the dark woods I noticed something catching my eye. Something red peering out from the gray dead branches of the forest. Not able to see clearly what it was, curious burning in me, I take a closer look seeing it looked like a round ruby that seamed to glow. Reaching out I tried grabbing it causing my arm to strain through the dead wood.

Struggling to reach the ruby through the tangle of branches it felt as though the branches were moving and taking shape of their own. branches that now looked like hands grabbed at me, pulling at all my limbs. fire ripped its way through me as pain shot through my back.

Lunging forward I finally take hold of the ruby, but also felt something prick my skin. I wince to the sting and rip away from the trees.

Dropping to the ground I roll away from the trees that are still clawing at me.

Pain scorched through my body like fire in the nightosphere. Almost like a fever i felt cold but so hot it hurt. my breathing kicked up to maximum over drive as though some one was giving me CPR.  
>But as fast as it came it was gone.<p>

"W-WHAT ... IN THE NAME OF- ... GLOB THAT HURT LIKE PORCUPINE BALLS!"

Now lying on the ground i pant with exposition and my heart pumping from the adrenalin of the sudden events. Slowly hovering having slight trouble and still lying down, I go up and up till I'm high in the safety of the sky from the woods below.

Siting up now i look to the new item that I obtained, now in my hands it took the shape of an apple.

'A ruby apple?' I thought, ' I am hungry now that I'm looking at it.'

Curious of the taste I take a bite of It and suck the color clean. My cheeks flushed from the tingling sensation I have never before felt in my mouth.

"Wow … that was …the best color red I have had." i said aloud to my self.

Feeling light headed, Cristal guards began to show up screaming from down below. "what have you done! You have eaten the forbidden fruit! Now you shall be cursed!"

"I'm already cursed. Hehehehahahaa."

'In a way'

Flying away my head began to spin a little. Leaving the Forest I notice prince Gumballs party had just ended and every one was leaving.

'I probably should have stayed longer, hehehe or maybe I should drop in for a scare right now.'

Flying down to prince gumballs room my head suddenly grew heavy as I came down and had to make an emergency crash landing in prince gumballs room.

'What? The ground is soft?'

"What are you doing in my room, Marshall Lee?" is all i hear from underneath me. looking dow i see gumball. feeling to week and sick i give up my plans of scaring him.

"I came … to scare you but… I'm not…. feeling too good."

"You don't look so good your skin is … peachy." he said in a questionable tone.

"What?" confused to his description of my skin i panic.

Getting up slowly I go to the mirror. 'My skin! My teeth!' I tried to float but to no avail. they were all gone.

"No!" i couldn't believe it.

"Are you-?"

"human." is all i could say, my mouth now dry and tasteless.

Looking at gumball my eyes began to tear up, falling to the floor; streams began to fall from my now rosy cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and turned away from gumball. Feeling a pair of hands wrap around my waist and through my fleshy fingers I see two legs on either side of me.

Gumballs arms slid up to my chest and pushed me back into his own. Leaning in close I could feel his breath on my ear, sending chills up my spine as he drew closer.

He then whispered in to my ear sounding firm and almost amused by my condition, "So … you're no longer a vampire, now you're just a weak …human." At that my cheeks grew hot, as I tried to break away from his grip, quickly failing at it.

"You know…" his breath was warm, his voice raspy almost desperate for something. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else than his words, every bit of movement and word turned my body limp. I could feel my heart beat grow faster at every word he spoke. In all the spots he touched my skin would grow hot.

"You seem to be tiered, why don't we go snuggle in my bead?" he said in an all to nice voice.

'Wait? Did he say snuggle? I can't tell …my head… is so … dizzy.'

"w-what did ... say?"

gumball leaned down and licked my neck causing a sound of pleasure to escape my mouth. Instantly I cover my mouth as my face blushed furiously.

Gumball grabs my hands rolls over on top of my back and pins my hands above me. "Ah! G-gumball?" I froze at the feel of gumballs hard membrane rub against me from behind I knew what it meant.

"Gumball what are you-Ahh!"

Gumball groped my shaft, I tried to pull away but could only push deeper into gumballs front. Caught between his hand and his hard stick I started to grow an erection.

'Head …it…getting… fuzzy… can't…think…straight.' I tried to think to my self but i was un-able to even understand or proses the thoughts.

Gumball thin moved his hand inside my boxers and a wave of heat shot thru my body.

"G-gum…ball pleas... nyah ... no more … too much ... for me… Ah!"

"Too much? But we just started Marshall Lee."

I could hear his smile in his voice as he fondled me. I could feel it building up the sweet liquid from inside.

Gumball kissed, bit, licked, groped, rubbed and grinded me to the point that I was about to explode.

"G-gumball…stop … I'm going to …Haa-ahh Nnn!"

Gumball took his hand out covered in my seed. He lets go of my hands and turns me back over to face him. Gumball was straddling me siting up he licked my cum and smiled.

"I will end hear for today but next time you'll need to be prepared for my big surprise."

'Big surprise?'

Gumball leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

I could feel my face flush.

"I love you Marshall Lee."

"….I ….l-love you too." I whispered low enough that he could only hear a slight murmur.

Gumball chuckled a little. I knew it my face was beat red. Gumball hugged me and said "don't be embarrassed in front of me that face just wants to make me eat you up."


	2. ch2 hallway suprise!

sorry I'm a bad speller i went through it many times (like 3) and tired to fix all i noticed and sorry for not updating sooner my computer is being mean to me and broke down the night i was going to update this I'm soo~ sorry every one i got tired of waiting so hear i am pleas understand my situation. =.= T.T

* * *

><p>Walking around the castle looking for something to do, my mind begins to wonder to what happened to me a week ago. images fill my mind of what PD did to me and or the apple. Distracted by my thoughts, a pair of hands covers my eyes. Reaching up I touch the hands knowing who's they are.<p>

"Guess who~." He said trying to disguise his voice.

I take a moment to feel his hands and then answered with a sigh.

"…Gumball." I said in a mono tone voice.

Gumball released his grip on my face.

In a happy-go-lucky voice he said, "Very good! And now your reward." His voice sounding as thou its hiding something.

Gumball swiftly spun me around and kissed me pushing me against the wall. His hands found my chest as our tongues fought for dominance. My head was swimming with air, unable to focus on the hands tracing along my body. My strength weakening I try to push him away but to no avail, my arms fall to my sides weakly and I slide to the floor,him right on top of me.

"Wait…gumball. St…stop. Were in the hallway... Someone will see us." I say barley able to form the words.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything … yet." He said with a sinister smirk playing on his mouth as he continued to tease my mouth with his.

PG licked his lips eying me like candy. I felt scared and intimidated at his power over me now.

Shaking, once more I try to push him away, but it was futile. his response was to push closer kissing as biting places that made my eyes rollback into my head.

"G-gumball!" i tried once again tiring not to give in to my lust.

No response. His hands began to un-buton my plad shirt as he kissed my jaw line.

*_Bu-bump_*

His lips hovered above my own, feeling his breath sent tingle's down my spine. His eyes where filled with lust. He leaned in close enough to just barley touch my lips with the tip of his tongue. tracing and tasting my lips.

"ah~G-" I couldn't finish, i was cut off from gumballs lips as he gently but confidently moved them over my own.

*_Bu-bump*_

He pushed his body hard against me into the wall. Grinding his leg into my half hard erection.

"Nnn-ah," I moaned under him.

_*Bu-bump*_

'_I … cant fight him… anymore…my body…is so…hot.'_

Lost in thought I didn't relies PG had slid down so his mouth was just above my pants line. Looking up at me he smiled, massaging my thys with his hands as he unzips my pants with his teeth.

I could feel my face grow hot as he did so.

Gumball licked my half-hard erection through my plad boxers. Making the bulge in between my legs grow. PG pulled my pants off along with my boxers. He stared at my member with lust filled eyes.

PG licked up the length of my shaft so slow I thought I would cum right there.

"N,Ah~…M-my…prince." I said between breaths.

"Its Master for now."

My breathing became hard as he played with the tip with his tongue,kissing and sucking on it every so often, making my voice rise and fall as he did so. My tip was soaked with pre-cum and PG's saliva, before I could release it, PG had slid up under me so I was now straddling his hips. Caught between his body and the wall I couldn't help but feel my erection twitch to his touch as his hands roughly grabbed my a*s, In return I found that a moan had escaped my lips. i could tell that my skin deepened in color.

"Nya-h."

"Mmhm... that was sexy," he purred.

PG leaned in and bit the nip of my neck roughly then licked it almost to apologies.

Small bruises formed all over my chest and neck. PG cupped his hands on my chest and began to fondle my nipples with his thumbs. The prime and proper prince chuckled at my reaction and smashed his lips on mine. Giving me no time to react and forcing his tongue in.

"M-hm…N,Ah!"

Releasing his death grip on my lips I gasp for air.

Gumball un-zipped his own pants and pulled out his erection it grinded it with my own as he smashed our lips together once more.

"W-wait …ah,n~…s-someone…will hear us." I said panting with my eyes half lidded.

"Don't worry marshy, the candy kingdom is always empty at this time of night."

Gumball stuck his fingers in my mouth instantly I coated his three fingers in my saliva. He quickly pulled them from my mouth leaving my mouth wanting his skin. He placed a finger at my entrance and shoved it in roughly.

I moaned at the strange new feeling. Feeling a second finger go in I gritted my teeth a little and clung to the back of PG's shirt. Thrusting in the third finger did my moans become louder.

"Ahh…Aah…Ohh~ M-Master!"

PG lifted me up and pressed me against the wall, my legs still raped around him. He put his tip to my entrance earning a light gasp from my lips as he put a little pressure on my entrance.

Gumball leaned in and whispered into my ear, "do you want it marshy?." He said seductively.

I whimper to his question.

"what was that, I didn't hear you?"

"I-…I want…it." I said whimpering from the lack of his touch wanting more.

"Want what exactly?" PG said teasingly.

I closed my eyes as I could feel the need to touch him pulse and beg to have attention.

"N,ahh…I…I-want you… inside me ... Master," I breathed barley able to concentrate enough to form the words.

"good boy," he said with a lusting grin.

Gumball slowly pushed himself in me careful not to move to fast.

I cringed at the feel of him penetrating me, the thought was so wrong ,but it felt so good~.

"Ahh!~"

"Mmm ... feel that? that's you sucking me in, oh~ look at that. I'm all the way in." he said with a huge smile kissing my ear and jaw.

PB thrust deep in me, at first it hurt but then it felt amassing.

After a blissful time of being penetrated against a wall by one of my now friends i felt a tight knot in my tummy.

Before i could say any thing an amazing feeling shot through my body and a white haze filled my head. Moans and whimpers slipped from my lips and the next thing i felt was a warm liquid dripping from a place i would not like to talk about.

Looking down i saw a vary messy mess, blushing i looked away from the eyes of PB.

"I think its time **we **take a shower" he said with a devilish grin on his face.

'I have a feeling we aren't sleeping tonight' I thought to my self as gumball carried me to his room.

* * *

><p>pleas review the more i get the more likely ill update and oh tell me if you all like the paring of ether finnmarshall or finn/gumball i like both but i want to make a fan fic of only one witch one should i do? ( don't worry finn dose not ware his hat in my imagination his cute short blond hair is always showing~)

Thank you my Yaoi fans of Adventure Time! 3 i love you all!


	3. ch3 can't wait till tonight

*sigh* well this was i little rushed so sorry for the bad spelling and it being kinda unfinished but ill upload again soon! :D

* * *

><p>Hands slithered up around my now pail but peachy chest and belly. strong hands where soft and warm as they pulled me close to the body of an equally strong body. A sigh escaped my throat as I pulled the apple in my hands down away from my moth to speak.<p>

"Prince, I would appreciate it if you wait till **after** I'm done eating to sexually assault my body."

The prince just leaned his face down to the nape of my neck and kiss gently leading up my neck, sending shivers up and down my body. The prince noticed my reactions and let a low chuckle slip from his lips onto my jaw line. I could feel the heat begin to rush to my cheeks.

Embarrassed, I look down and try to pry the princes hands away from my body as I felt more flustered as time passed on, to no avail of prying myself free the flustered feeling ravaged in my chest.

'I don't know how we went from being friends to this, just after turning into a normal person he took interest in me and basically molested me a few weeks ago.'

Torn from my thoughts by a hand groping me I blush lightly as my hands try to pry his hand from my crotch. My breathing picked up as he gave my groin a thoughtful squeeze.

"My prince," I breathed stuttering "can't I at least eat first?"

He quickly answered before I was done speaking with a strong dominant hiss in his voice, "No."

With his reply he gave a strong squeeze to me as if to tell me that he knew I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to, sure enough … he was right as I let a low moan slide past my lips.

"prince… Ah~ we Ah-re in the grand hall…ngh- s- someone will surly notice u-ahh-s." i tried to say as he pulled me close, now also giving my butt a generous squeeze. The prince hummed happily as he leaned in and bit the flesh between my jaw and neck, almost making my knees buckle.

Hearing a door open and a light gasp come from a female voice the heat in my face grew as I recognized the voice that belonged to my best friend Fiona.

Gumball peered to be un-phased by her entering as he continued to grope me.

Turning my head to see a red faced Fiona gaping at up I blush deeper and try to push my self away from gumball to no avail.

"S-sorry" said the blond "I- I was just wondering about you since you haven't been home for a few weeks a-and I thought GB would know a-and I d-dint mean to intrude on you. SORRY!" she finished quickly stammering over her words. Then leaving as fast as she came.

"gumball! Sh-she saw us like… th-this!"

He laugh and bit my neck again. "she already fantasized about us doing this it's nothing new to her."

A face of confusion settled on my face, "how do you know?"

"she tells me about all the fan fiction she reads. The story's I read, some of them i like and would love to try on you." He said as a devilish smile played on his lips.

A knock came to the door and peppermint butler walked in, un-phased by the seen before him.

"Excuse me your highness but you have a meeting in five."

Gumball pulled away from me and walked over to a small table slamming his hands down on it he thin flipped it over, "NO! I need more TIME!" he stated in a small fit of irritation of not being sexually satisfied.

Coming close to me he pulls me close a kisses me fiercely and hungrily. Biting my lip I lightly moan as he looms over me in dominance. Braking the kiss he looks deeply into my eyes and with a low voice he stated "don't do anything without me, ill be back to finish you later." Shivers ran through my body with excitement and toughs of later tonight's activity's, this new darker side of GB he's been seeing more often was making him shiver with delight but also fear.

* * *

><p>pleas review 3 tell me what you think! :D<p> 


	4. ch4 Bound to him

I apologize to all my followers of this story but me not uploading had no excuse my computer crashed but I could have rewritten the story but I didn't want to so hear you go sorry for the wait!

Warning bondage, BJ, harsh sex, kink turn back If you can't take it

I wish I owned this show but I don't.

Leaving the kitchen after finishing my snack I walk up the long winding steps and into the prince's chambers. Felling sleepy I lay down, felling the soft fluffy pillows and the cool sheets on my hot skin, I felt my eyes close with sleep.

Not waking to the door opening or the weight on the bed shift or even when I felt pressure on me, I opened my eyes when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, I look to see my PG all over me, our eyes meat and all I see is hunger like a wild animal lusting for something to eat. Feeling too sleepy I try to push PG off me.

"w-wait," is all I could manage in my sleepy daze.

"No." is all he said and I froze never have I heard him use such a dominating and angered tone before now, my guess is that something made him mad today. And that scared me sending delightful tingles down my spine.

"nya… ahhh … no" I whined low enough PG didn't hear me.

Feeling him harshly spread my legs and him fiercely grind me made me very hot. His and my pants may have still been on but, I could feel the heat and rock hard bulge clearly. The contact made me moan surprisingly I didn't try to hide it. I was too focused on the rough grinding, the strong hands pinching groping and grabbing all the places he could get to, and his lips witch seamed to suck bite and lick every soft spot on my neck.

"ah…Ahh…t-to fast… O-hoo-Ahn …slo-ahh-"

Over whelmed by all the pleasure I feel myself get an erection quite fast. The pressure of both our erections grinding drove me over the edge. My breathing became very noticeable as I try to breathe, un-able to from all the heat and friction between me and PG. Wanting more I unconsciously buck my hips and whimper, failing to restrain myself.

"Nuu-…"

PG heard this and stopped pulling away. Feeling empty of his touch I whimper more and look to him.

PG smiled and pulled something out from behind his back. It was 2 pairs of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Before I could respond he cuffed my hands to the bed high above my head. Lying flat on my back PG leans in close to my face, his breath ghosting over my lips. Wanting him I try to kiss him but he pulls away.

Agitated by being denied I feel my erection twitch.

"I'm so close." I whisper to myself but PG herd me.

"No," he growled, " I want to play for a long time tonight." Saying this PG grabbed a bag that was off to the side, he saw my face and smiled dumping the bag out.

It was filled with toys, toys and more toys but not those kinds of toys I mean sex toys.

Gumball took a letter strap and slipped it onto my erection he tightened it to the point that I was aching.

"oh…nu-ah…uahh… nyaah … ohh g-gum-AH" my mouth and voice betrayed me as my fingers tried to griped for the sheets, my toes clench and stretch trying to fight the urge to thrust my hips on him. Gumball swiftly pulled my pants off. Only leaving my oversized flannel on, and open exposing everything.

"no ah… gu-gumball." My voice flipped and raised a few octaves as I felt something touch my entrance.

Looking down I see a weird looking toy. PG pushed it in all the way it felt weird and cold just as I was about to ask what was it I felt something lightly vibrate my insides. My chest heaved in and out quickly and my eyes fell shut to the pleasure. I heard a small click and suddenly the speed of the vibrating toy picked up.

Light moans came from my lips as PG thrust the toy back and forth inside me at a painstakingly slow pace.

"ahh … O-oo… gumball … Nnn… s-slow-Ahhr…" the pain hurt my body but only for a moment the pleasure was overwhelming. I was whimpering and collapsing into myself from gumballs new mean fierce behavior.

"w-hhhy … are you …doing this?" I whimpered arching my back as my body worms around in lust.

"I just want to." He said leaning over me, brushing his fingers over my skin but not enough to satisfy me.

It hurt a little that gumball was being mean, but it felt so good that tears fell from my eyes. The more he was hurting and teasing me I couldn't help but lust for it more and more

"I…mmh… can't take it …anymore… ahh…uah…" my erection was full and twitching aching from not being able to cum.

Gumball was towering over me, lightly touching or teasing my erection, smiling. "I want you to beg me and work for it." He said in a husky low tone that would have me cum if not for the band on me.

"ahh..p…please…gumball," gumball quickly pulled the toy out of me and rubbed the tip of my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you want."

"Nnn… please ahh… let me cum …"

"good, good … now," gumball pulls his pants down just enough for his member to stick out, " show me you want to."

Stunned I freeze, not sure what to do. Gumball straddled my chest putting his erection to my lips.

"nhh…" my lips part and my tongue pokes out touching the head, I lick and kiss him not sure what to do next.

Gumball grunted clearly growing irritated from my teasing.

"suck it." Gumball said giving his erection a light push into my mouth.

"mmhm…" my mouth was filled with his hot hard meet but I only had the head in. after some time of coating him he pulled away bringing his face to mine. He waited a moment gazing into my eyes then kissed me hard and deep.

"ahh…mhmm…hurry." I breathed trying to get closer to him as his lips moved on mine.

Suddenly I felt him enter me still kissing me he thrust in and out but only a few times. Stopping for a moment he rolled us over placing me on top of him. My hands twisted in pain at the angle but my lust was to strong that I started to ride him. With my hands stuck to the bed post I used it to hold some of my weight as I moved my hips up and down.

Thrusting myself on him felt like nothing before. PG looked slightly surprised and happy that I was doing it without a fight. My body just moved on its own grinding and rubbing on him to the point my mind was just a white haze. Nothing but the panting moans and skin on skin could be heard.

"gumball… ahh… t…take it off…. Please … mhn-ah-" I panted trying to refrain from moaning to no success. Thrusting a few more times hard and deep PG takes the band around me off . The moment it slacked, cum splooshed all over my torso and at the same time I felt something in my stomach fill up with something warm as I moaned and whimpered biting my arm to keep myself silent.

"-AHHH … "

Laying on Gumball my hands no longer being bound, I huffed with trickles of sweat falling from my long hark hair. Gums chest began to rise and fall to a steady pace that we could now speak.

"I Love you Marshall" he breathed as he pulled me up to see him eye to eye.

"I love you too."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he looked a long time at me with hurt in his heart.

"Only a little but that was amazing" I smiled at him. His eyes casted down pain deep in them.

"Sorry I was so rough I was irritated and-" gumball was hushed with a finger to his lips.

"it's okay, I was fun." I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Next time I tie you to the bed."


End file.
